The Little Failure
by DragonRose888
Summary: First he was daddy's, then he was Gary's, then he was finally his own 'Little Failure'...[One Shot][Character Death][Unrequited AshxGary, SatoshixShigeru, ShiShi, Pallet Shipping]


**Won: **Hmm...not sure what to make of this one just yet...you might have noticed that I've published just One-Shots, lately. I apologize, but they're my release, for the times around me are becoming hard to deal with. Bare with me. Next to be updated: Hopelessness.

**The Little Failure**

I'd like to tell you a little story.

Once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived with his mom and dad. His dad didn't think he was good enough to be called his son, so one day he left the little boy and his mother all alone and never came back. And everytime people in town saw this little boy, they tutted and shook their heads, and said things like "That poor boy...he looks just like his worthless father..." and "I heard those marks on his face were scars his father gave him, the poor child."

And each time the little boy heard this, he cried. There was nothing his mother or his friends could say that would make him feel better. He always remembered the nickname his father sneered at him: "My Little Failure."

Time passed.

The little boy grew up and started to like someone. The someone was his best friend named Gary Oak. Gary had always been the little boy's friend, even when his daddy left him and his mother, and even when Gary's own mommy and daddy disappeared and never came back. Perhaps that was why they got along so well.

As the boy and his friend grew up, he began to like Gary. It felt strange to the boy, but he knew Gary would understand. Gary always understood everything.

That was how the boy fell in love with his friend.

They shared a kiss on accident. The boy liked it, but the same could not be said for Gary. Gary hated the boy after that, and stopped being his friend. And the boy remembered Gary nastily calling him his "Little Failure".

Time passed again.

The boy and his friend were now bitter enemies. And every time Gary was mean to him, the boy died a little more inside. Even when he sometimes helped Gary, his old friend merely shot him down in a raining hail of burning words. Even the new friends the boy made didn't help quell the awful feeling of dispair within him. Even having numerous critters that adored him and looked up to him as their master didn't make his heart stop hurting.

No matter how many of his friends fell in love with him, the boy couldn't, wouldn't, love them back. Not like that. And as he lost battles and met more people, people sometimes whispered about that "Little Failure" behind his back. But he'd never shed the tears he was bursting to cry.

More time passed.

Each day it was another loss, another defeat. Each day, people lost faith in him. And each day, the boy wanted to do things to himself just to make all the hurt go away.

Soon, people began to worry. Why was the boy so pale? Why was he so weak? Why would he never smile? He stopped doing much at all, and his beloved compainion changed from being his lovable rodent to a sinister sharp edge that crooned to him. _'I'll make your pain go away,' _It cooed, _'Let me drink in your worries, your fears, your sadness. Your overwhelming desire to let it all disappear; share such feelings with me...'_

Each day, his sleeves got longer and longer. Each day, he looked worse and worse. Even Gary softened and inquired as to what was bothering the boy. But the boy didn't listen anymore. All he could hear was the everlasting name of the "Little Failure" ringing in his ears.

And suddenly, time stopped.

The boy stares glassy-eyed at the sky, the blood pooled around his chest beginning to cool, no longer running from the odd, ominous wound he had placed upon himself. Everyone's screaming. Everyone's crying. Everyone but him. His tears have long been cried. His screams have gone unheard. And now they find homes in those who knew him and those whom loved him, either as friends, family...or even something more.

His eyes are closed. He's dressed regally, the scar shaped of a broken heart hidden beneath a dress shirt that he'd never worn. His hands are clasped, though everyone passing his little coffin are touching them and then drawing back, as though the devil had bit them. The sobs will echo in the building for years to come. His mother moans in emotional agony; friends cry softly; silently, Gary's crying, too. He feels the shock of the boy's death worst of all.

The boy who felt he would always be a "Little Failure" is lowered into a hole, only to be seen in pictures, but never alive again. Slowly, everyone leaves. Everyone but Gary. Even as it rains, he's sitting; kneeling before the stone that marks the resting place of someone he couldn't bring himself to admit his deepest secret to. He screams out what he longed to tell his old friend and never got to.

As he breaks down, the boy watches over him, crying softly. Because I truely feel that I am that "Little Failure".

_'I love you! I love you! I said it! Now come back!'_

_**'It's far too late for that.'**_

_'Please come back!'_

_**'How could I not see it?'**_

_'I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was bad! I never meant what I said! Oh, please...please come back!'_

_**'I've failed again...'**_

_'You aren't really gone! You can't be! I love you! You can't just leave me here!'_

_**'I don't have a choice.'**_

_'Oh Christ...please, please come back...'_

_**'I'll be waiting for you one day...'**_

_'I love you, Ash.'_

_**'...I love you too.'**_

**Fin**

**Won: **Was that angsty or WHAT?! Seriously, you all must be thinking about what the hell is wrong with me! Well, it's really nothing to do with me, persay, but my sister. I'd rather not talk about her actions. Anyway, yes, the little boy/failure is Ashy-kins. How tragic, no? How many of you figured it out before his name was said? If so, I'd like to know where. ; Hopelessness is next. Caio!

REVIEWSLOVE AND SHISHI STORIES, YOU KNOW!


End file.
